


Quiet Mornings

by Chaton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY!!1!, M/M, No Plot, Or At Least I Tried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also it's incredibly short, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton/pseuds/Chaton
Summary: Lance opened his eyes, squinting a bit against the morning light. The first thing he could make out was the figure curled up next to him.He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Keith in his arms like this.





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I really just want all of them to be happy... Especially Lance cuz today is his birthday! LUV U B-DAY BOI!!!  
> Alright, that being said, on with the story.

The sun hit his eyelids, making him stir. Lance opened his eyes, squinting a bit against the morning light. The first thing he could make out was the figure curled up next to him. The corners of his lips turned upwards into a small smile. His eyes fell to thick, dark locks of hair, messy and tangled from the nights rest. His gaze travelled down to the other’s face. It held a serene expression, lips slightly parted, eyelids, half covered by bangs, fluttering from dreams and cheeks tinted a light, rosy colour with the heat of the blankets, covering the both of them.

Lance shifted his head a little to glance at the arm that he had loosely draped around his partner. He took a moment to take in the way his arm fit perfectly against the other man’s form, how it found its spot at the small of his back with practised ease.

He took another moment to feel the way the smaller man’s head applied a familiar pressure on Lance’s arm and how the long, black curls tickled along the length of it, the way the other male’s one hand was slung around Lance’s own form to hold a fistful of his shirt between his shoulder blades, how Keith’s other hand rested against his chest between the two of them and how their legs were tangled together lazily.

Lance couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Keith in his arms like this. How incredibly lucky he was to be with Keith like this and get to see him like this every morning, to see him calm, as he was now, happy, competitive, angry, sad and scared. He was so grateful he got to see it all, got to be there with him through it all.

He looked back to Keith’s face, noticing again just how beautiful the other man was. Lance’s heart swelled in his chest, as he regarded his significant other with an indescribable fondness, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

Lance brushed the other’s bangs out of his eyes, gently tucking them behind his ears, when the latter started stirring and waking.

“Morning” Keith greeted, voice raspy from sleep.

“What are you doing?” He asked almost suspiciously, when he saw the taller man staring at him with a grin this early in the morning. It usually meant he was up to something.

“Nothing” He answered innocently.

“I just really love you.” He added truthfully.

“Okay, really. What did you do?” Keith sat up in bed, almost certain the other had broken something.

“Nothing!” Lance repeated insistently, following into a sitting position.

“What?” He asked, grin returning.

“Can’t I tell my husband I love him?”

Keith fixed him with a disbelieving look for a few more seconds before caving in. He sighed and rolled his eyes despite the obvious smile breaking out on his face.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
